Trapped in Frozen Time
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: It all started out with the evil mirror. Because of its existence, it has affected so many lives. What this evil has done is brought pain. Before the events of Rise of the Snow Queen.
1. Chapter 1: Curse of the Mirror Shard

**Hello everyone. Since I enjoyed doing the events before the actual game, I decided to do another. This time, it's Rise of the Snow Queen, my second favorite game after Ballad of Rapunzel. Think of this as a direct sequel to The Tale of the Frog Prince. The story is based on the parables with my own interpretation of it, obviously. Unfortunately, there will only be three chapters, half of what I did for Belladonna's story. Three chapters because RotSQ is the third game, so yeah.**

 **By the way, as an update with Maiden's Silence and the Cursed Swans, I'll be holding off on the next chapter since I'm having a little Writer's Block on it. The next chapter for Die Sieben Marchen will be coming soon.**

 **Anyway, enough of that, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Curse of the Mirror Shard

Long, long, ago... A dwarf blacksmith crafted two mirrors. While one of the mirror was favored for the truth it told, the other was an outcast for its fearsome powers. Unlike it's sister, the Truth Mirror, the False Mirror reflects one's worse version of themselves. He was originally created for a plot against the King, but his creator shattered him into pieces. His powerful hammer barely left him alive, only enough to speak in a weak voice. After his near destruction, the evil mirror was shackled in one of the King's chambers while his shards were... Let's just say safely disposed of.

He didn't understand, not quite. How come he was in this situation? Was it because of his negative powers? If so, it wasn't him who was at fault. It was his creator, Odna. He was the one who made him this way. It was his fault! He's to blame! Over time, the False Mirror grew more and more angered of his human captors. He swears revenge. And he vowed to get it. Once he is restore, he shall destroy the earth by projecting the emotion of his owner to the whole world. However, that was then, this is now.

Today is 2002. He needed to know where the Golden Child is, a pure-hearted child whom gains immunity towards any kind of magic. A child is chosen from every one hundred years of generation on the Silver Moon by the Moon Goddess. Once they reached the highest peak of their life, their powers will begin to manifest.

 _'How many years have passed?'_ he wondered since he cannot tell.

Time is quite... Endless to him. However, it should be about a hundred years, maybe more. If that's so, then there should be a Golden Child out there.

"I need to know now. Hurry and come, blessed child. I need your tear. Oh..." he voice was raspy and impatient.

The False Mirror continued to scowl until an idea came into mind. A brilliant idea it is! He started to sent a few pieces of his shards to the village. They were spares and much smaller. Therefore, these were weaker than the ones he gave to Snow White and the Mountain King. Ha, such a vain woman she was! Not vain as in an egocentric person, but the kind the characterize individuals as well... Hopeless. He remembered his first meeting with her.

* * *

 _It all started with a false rumor. Well, because of that rumor, he based himself to that story to cover up his true powers. It was on a snowy night when he heard that Princess Snow White returned home to the Mountain Kingdom. In her arms was her ailing son, Prince Gwyn. The boy was dying because of poison from a wolf attack. However, his death was halted after being fed the remains of a magic apple. When none of the doctors or sorcerers could save the young Prince, that was when the Princess seek out for the rumored mirror. That was how they met.  
_

 _It was in the middle of the night when the False Mirror saw light. Someone was coming._

 _"Hello?" an uncertain voice called out._

 _"Come in, come in. I've been expecting you, Snow White." he chimed._

 _Footsteps can be heard coming closer and closer. Very poised and graceful. Finally, the image of the beauty came into his view. Indeed, she deserved the title "fairest of them all". However, that was the past. She was no longer a young maiden, but a matured mother._

 _"I've heard rumors about you." the Princess started._

 _"Oh? And what rumors could that be?" the mirror asked, amused._

 _"Is it true that you can grant any wish?" she asked._

 _"Ha, is that it? That's all you know? My dear, I could do more than that." the False Mirror lied. He enjoyed playing with the Princess' emotions._

 _"Mirror, if what you are saying is true, then my wish is for my son to be saved." Snow White replied with a determined look in her eyes._

 _"That's it? That's all? What makes you think that I can help you, Princess?" he questioned, further amused.  
_

 _"I have no other options. If I don't do something now, Gwyn might-" she got interrupted._

 _"So you sneaked into your father's chamber to see me. What a naughty daughter you are." the False Mirror rudely comment. However, he then speak in a weak voice after, "Fear not, Snow White. I can bring your child back from the brink of death if you wear this shard and put the other around your father's neck."_

 _As he made his request, he gave her two large pieces of his cursed shards. The bigger the piece, the more stronger the curse was... And the easier for one to succumbed to their emotions. The Princess was hesitant at first, suspicious of this type of magic, but her desire and motherly love to save her son won over the hesitation._

 _"Very well, I agree to your terms." she spoke quietly as if she was defeated._

 _"Good. I believe that we'll be seeing each other again sooner or later. Farewell, Princess. If you ever need to find me, you'll know where I am."_

* * *

After receiving the shards from the False Mirror that night, Snow White remained in her room. She was determined to do what the evil mirror asked, unaware that her life was being played, manipulated. Eventually, she fashioned the shards into necklaces. One for herself. She wore it without much hesitation, wanting so desperately to save her son. The other necklace... The Princess sadly stared at it, thinking about what she agreed with the False Mirror. Talk about making a deal with the devil. She didn't want to involved her dear father. The last time he was involved because of her, nearly cost him his life... Back when the Evil Queen used him.

"I'm no different from _her_ , am I?" Snow whispered to herself.

Eventually, she decided to do what she had to do. The next day, the Snow Princess went to a familiar hallway until she stood in front of her father's room. She slowly raised her hand and was about to knock until she stopped at the last moment. She was starting to have second thoughts until she remembered the False Mirror's words.

 _"I can bring your child back from the brink of death if you wear this shard and put the other around your father's neck."_

 _'I have to do this... For Gwyn. Then... We can be a family again.'_ Snow thought.

She resumed to knocking with the back of her hand as the door was opened.

"Snow." Edric was surprised, yet happy to see his daughter.

"Good evening, Father." Snow replied.

"Come in, Daughter." Edric moved aside to let Snow White in. When she entered, he closed the door. "What is it, Snow? What's wrong?"

The Princess tried her best to put up a fake smile, but clearly was failing. Without saying anything, she simply showed him the necklace. The Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss was in deep thoughts. She was obviously distracted that she didn't hear what the King was saying.

 _'This is the only way...'_

"Is this for me?" her father's voice snapped the Princess out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes." she answered, hiding the guilt she was feeling inside.

"I'm very grateful, Snow. Don't despair, we'll find a way to save Gwyn." he encouraged her as he took the necklace from her hands.

Finally, she couldn't remain silent forever, "Father, wait!"

He stopped, confused at the sudden outburst, "Snow, what is it?"

The King was further surprised when his daughter suddenly embraced him. She tightly wrapped her arms around him as if she was afraid of losing him.

"I-I'm sorry." her voice was barely a whisper.

"W-What?"

Instead of answering, she repeated, "I'm _so_ sorry, Father."

Edric can feel that his daughter was feeling sad because he can feel wet tears on his chest. Seeing Snow White in this sadden state caused him to be sad as well.

"Snow, tell me what is wrong." he calmly told her as he stroke her dark brown hair.

As much as she hates to admitted it, she did. The Princess looked straight into her father's eyes, tears rolling down her face.

"I... I've betrayed you. I betrayed your trust." she spoke in a shaky breathe. The King didn't say anything and allowed Snow to continue. "I'm lost. I don't know what to do. This necklace in your hands, it isn't a gift. It's poison. The curse in it is poison. Wearing it will poison your mind, Father. I'm terribly afraid that if you wear it, it might change you forever. I can't afford to lose you too."

"Snow White," he broke up her hug as he wipes away her tears. "No matter what happens to me, you'll never lose me. I'll stay by your side if that will help you and protect you from harm. It's my duty as a father."

Hearing those words comforted the Princess, but she was still worried since her father doesn't know the other half of the truth until it was too late. Willingly wearing the necklace, the Mountain King gave a comforting smile, unaware that it was made from the shard of the False Mirror. It wasn't long until the curse affected him.

* * *

Everyday was a struggle. He would hear voices of the False Mirror tempting him to give in to his anger. It was worse when it happened in his nightmares. He can see the False Mirror taunting him.

 _"You? How can you protect her? You couldn't do it the last time."_

 _"Last time?" the Mountain King wondered._

 _"Remember?" a familiar voice questioned. Edric turned around to see Galiena, his second wife. She looked exactly how he remembered her before she lost her beauty. "You couldn't even saved poor Snow from ME!"_

 _"Galiena..." Edric was dumbstruck._

She giggled, _"What's wrong? To shock to speak? You know, it was just like that time. You couldn't talk, you couldn't do anything, but watch as Snow White falls."_

 _"That's because you poisoned me!" the Mountain King yelled._

 _"Because of your stupidity to trust me, you caused your daughter's downfall. Well, don't look surprise. After all, it was your fault. You barely paid attention to your children as I made their lives full of suffering."_

 _"Shut up." he muttered._

 _"I look so forward in making her pay. I'll come back and kill the little ***** until I choke the life out of her."_

 _"Shut up!" Edric snapped._

 _The Evil Queen laughed, "And then she'll be dead... Permanently."_

 _"SHUT UP!" he yelled._

 _"Now you see? But fear not, your Majesty."_ _the Evil Queen disappeared as the King found himself staring at the False Mirror. The mirror's face disappeared to show Edric his own reflection. "I can help you. All you have to do is ACCEPT me. Let your hatred, guilt, and rage CONSUME you!"_

 _The King's reflection changed, morphing into a terrifying, hulking beast. The King looked down as he didn't see human hands. Instead, he saw monstrous paws. He was the beast, not his reflection. Screaming, he let out an agonizing roar._

 _"AHHHHH!"_

The King woke up from his terrible dreams. The dream was too real, it couldn't be false. When Edric looked down at his hands, he saw sharp black claws. Panic spread into his mind as he quickly got out from bed to look in a mirror. He was no longer human. His hands became bigger and his ears became pointer. His eyes now glowed an eerie blue. In this monstrous body, the King could only stood with his back hunched over in an animalistic way. The sight of his curse drove him to fury. He destroyed almost everything in his room. Tearing at his own portrait, ripping the fabric of his bed, throwing any of his royal suits to the floor.

Soon, he became tired. However, with each breath he let out, it sounded more like a low growl. He was angry. Not as Snow White, but at himself for his failures. For his inability to protect his children from harm. What the mirror shard did was opened up old wounds.

Alone in his room, the King made a promise to himself.

"This time, I'll protect both of you. Snow... Gwyn... I'll keep you both safe. No one shall bother you. I'll forgive no one who dares get in your way. And I won't forgive myself if I can't protect the two of you. This is my promise to you both. A promise I'm willing to keep, even if I stay like this forever."

The Mountain King who've become the Mountain Beast, would remained in his room. He would refused to come out that Snow White began to worry. It was early in the morning when the Princess went to her father's room.

"Father?" she took a peek of the place. Opening the door wide, she entered, "Are you here?"

What she saw was a complete mess! Everything was destroyed! Well, almost everything. The portrait of her remained perfectly intact and was the only thing that wasn't destroyed. The Princess continued to look around, feeling uneasy as she come across more destroyed furniture.

"Please, don't come closer." a low voice requested.

"Why, Father? What's wrong?" Snow White asked, following the sound of the King's voice.

Finally, she saw his shadow behind a curtain. Going over to the torn fabric, she pulled the curtains away. However, the Mountain Beast was hidden from the lack of light in the room.

"Please, don't turn the lights on, Snow." Edric begged.

Snow didn't listen and turned the lights on anyway. When she saw what her father has become, she was taken aback.

"Oh!" the Princess covered her mouth with her hands, shocked by his beastly appearance. Her eyes widen as she took in every detail. The Mountain Beast simply looked away, feeling a bit guilty for scaring his daughter with his new change. He turned his attention back at her when he heard her said something. "...Sorry."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Snow repeated. "I... I didn't know this would happen. This was all my fault..."

"Snow..."

"It's because of me that you've become like this!" the Princess insisted. "I'm just like Stepmother, we both used love ones as part of our terrible deeds... I'm so sorry."

The King wrap an arm around her shoulder, "You are not like her. This isn't your fault, Snow. I promise."

As Snow White despaired over what she had done, her own curse started to take into effect. The shard in her necklace manifest her sorrow physically, taking the form of snowflakes. It snowed continuously until it became too cold to live within the kingdom. The majority fled from the cold while others died from the serve weather. Hence, the Mountain Kingdom was renamed as the Snowfall Kingdom.

* * *

Eventually, the curse on King Edric had an ill effect on him that he couldn't continue ruling the kingdom. On December 1st, 1539, the Mountain King relinquish his claim to the throne and passed it down to Snow White, who was the only one within the kingdom to rule in his place. There were two motives behind his choice. One, he was gravely ill, so he wouldn't be able to support his people. Two, even if he wasn't ill, the people would fear him after seeing the monster he has become. It was better this way. At least, he could provide his daughter the help she required. From then on, the sweet, naive Snow Princess became the cold Snow Queen.

Under normal circumstances, the throne would have passed down to Crown Prince Ross Red, the oldest of the twins, the heir. However, he left home on his own free will. Nothing would get him to come back and rule, not when he wanted to find his own destiny. Naturally, the throne is then passed down to the next heir to the throne, Princess Snow White. She was the only one left who could take the throne. Therefore, the decision was final. On December 1st, Snow White became the new Queen of the Snowfall Kingdom.

However, not all the family's secrets remained quiet. Days passed until the people learned of their King's change of appearance. Some were scared while others blamed the new Queen. Those people where the council. Everyday, they would gather in secrecy to discuss on the topic.

"This is getting out of hand with each day!" one man exclaimed.

"Agreed, and it's Snow White to blame!" another added.

"Yes! She created the monstrosity of our once wised King!" the third joined in the conversation. "This is treason!"

"We have to do something." the second man replied.

"But what?" the first questioned.

Finally, the head councilman spoke in a calm voice, "I believed that the Queen should be executed."

Everyone else in the room gasped, knowing that the former King would never allow his daughter to be in danger.

"Why?" one asked out loud. "Snow White was once a kind, loving, Princess!"

"Well, she isn't Princess anymore! She's a Queen and she was the one who changed our King! Therefore, her death might resulted in His Majesty's renewed humanity. I vote for the death of Snow White. Any objections?" the head councilman asked in a stern tone.

No hands were raised. Finally, when the voting came. All of the council agreed for the Queen's execution. Once the voting was finished, the entire council decided on the method of execution. In the end, they all agreed that it should be a method that is completely humane. A painless death was very suitable since she was still their Queen. The date set was on December 22, 1539. Three days before Christmas.

Unfortunately for them, the King knew their plans. It has been foretold by the mirror. Blinded and manipulated by the False Mirror and his love for his daughter, the Mountain Beast decided to get rid of the entire council. It was in a meeting on a snowstorm night that it happened.

"A-Ah!" a person screamed.

A terrifying roar can be heard as the doors were ripped off from the hinges. A man went flying into the room, hitting his head on the wall. The other men looked at the doorway in fear. What they saw was the figure of the Mountain Beast.

"Y-Your Majesty!" a councilman shiver in fear.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the retired King roared. "THE PRICE FOR PLOTTING AGAINST MY DAUGHTER..." he picked up a cowardly man. "...IS DEATH!"

The poor soul went flying after receiving one punch to the face. The others tried to flee, but all of them was killed by serve injuries. Nothing horrific like blood spattering everywhere. Just major injuries in the vital parts of the victim's body. Finally, the Mountain Beast reached the head councilman. The man shook, feeling intimidated as the beastly figure closing in on him.

"P-Please! H-Have m-m-mercy!" he begged for his life.

Edric, however, didn't kill the man. He did something far worse. He let him live... So the man will realized that he was the cause of the slaughter of the entire council. He will leave the room with major injuries, but alive, yes. But with him, will be the image of all those dead bodies. Those who even survived the ordeal will eventually die from madness. Some even begged to be killed. It was only three days that no one have ever heard of the head councilmen ever again.

* * *

It has been a few months until Snow White visited her son. That's when she saw that he hasn't woken up from his coma.

"Why? He told me..." Snow White trailed off.

Confused and wanting answers, the Snow Queen visited the False Mirror the second time.

"Ah, Snow White. I knew you'd paid me another visit." the False Mirror laughed weakly.

"Mirror, why isn't my son waking? You told me that you'll help me if my father and I wore your shards." Snow White questioned.

He spoke, "I am still in disrepair. Heal me with the tear of the Golden Child, and I will heal the child in kind."

From then on, the Snow Queen began her search for this special child. On the eve of every Silver Moon, Snow White cast heavy snowstorms in hope that the Golden Child will reveal themselves to her. Many years have passed, yet there hasn't been any luck. She knew who was the first Golden Child, but he isn't within the kingdom. He has secluded himself to a life of solitude, away from the people who sought his gift. He'll only appear if one is worthy of his help, if their heart remains pure.

 _'But... That isn't me anymore. I've become selfish.'_ she thought.

Her only choice was to seek out his descendents. Perhaps maybe one of them can help her.

Now that many years have passed, the False Mirror still remains broken. He grew impatient, wanting the tear of the Golden Child as quickly as possible. However, he was enjoying the emotion of his owner at the same time. The sorrows of Snow White was very strong, so much that he can feel it from the shard in her. The negative feeling is quite a powerful memory. She, he will admit, was quite a struggle. For a long while, she had resisted his influence because of her pure heart. Eventually, however, he managed to corrupt her. In the process, she truly transformed into a Queen of Snow.

However, he doesn't blame her for being who she became. Snow White, after all, is a mother. And a mother would always do anything for their child. They would sacrifice anything to save them, even if it cost their sanity or life.

To the False Mirror, the woman called "Snow White" was already dead. Not dead physically, but mentally. As more and more time pass, the influence he has on her increases. And each passing day, he could sense that she is becoming more of the Snow Queen than Snow White. The kind hearted, quiet Princess he once knew was almost no more. Instead, he felt the presence of _her_.

So there you have it. This was all where it began. The Rise of the Snow Queen.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. To clear any confusion with the first part with the False Mirror, the sequence went like this: imagine the first part was event 6. The breaks are the other events. You go back to where it began, 1 and continue until you are back at six. 6-1-2-3-4-5-6.**

 **For any Kerda shippers out there, this is your story! However, I'll be returning an OC of mine to make it interesting. You might remember her, you may not. You'll just have to wait next chapter. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Heart made of Solid Ice

**Before we get started, I guess I kinda lied about Kerda moments. This entire chapter is about Kai being a complete jerk to Gerda. But like I promised, this is a story for Kerda shippers to go crazy for, so there will be a happy end near the end. This chapter will allow me to also expand on Robbie (which if you recall, is my OC based on the Little Robber Girl). Because if you know me, you know that I really wanted the Little Robber Girl and the Lady of Summer to be in RotSQ or at least be referenced. Anyway, enjoy mean Kai!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Heart made of Solid Ice

Thinking back to that time, the evil mirror was delighted on the memory- of the pain and suffering he has caused. Now there was still the matter of finding the Golden Child. He cannot wait any longer. As small fragments of his shards escape from the palace, he made sure that at least one of them will make their way towards the village... To where the children were playing.

Perhaps one of them will be lucky enough to get cursed by him. And that's how he will know if the child he is looking for is near.

* * *

In the village of the Snowfall Kingdom, there were two children. A boy named Kai and a girl named Gerda. It has been three months since the two children met. Earlier in the morning, the two friends went to the Field of Roses. Together, they took some of the roses home because the flowers were the only thing alive in the midst of winter. They returned home, carrying their roses in flower pots.

"I'm so happy that we get to take some of these lovely roses back home. Oh, Grandma will love them!" Gerda exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah, they are very beautiful." Kai agreed, although he was sure he knew a more prettier flower than all the roses in the world.

"Honestly, it was hard to pick. All of them were very lovely." Gerda mused. "I guess you really do like white roses, do you, Kai?"

"I can see that red roses are indeed your favorite." Kai answered.

The six year old giggled in response. After the children returned home to properly plant their roses, they went to play in the snow. However, while playing in the fresh blanket of snow...

"Ah!" Kai shouted as he felt something piercing his chest.

"Kai?" Gerda turned around to see him in pain. "Kai!"

"I-It hurts..." Kai spoke.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Gerda asked, becoming worried.

"Leave me alone!" the boy yelled as he pushed Gerda into the snow.

"Kai!" Gerda shouted, puzzled over the sudden change in behavior of her friend.

"Why? It's just snow! Quit being a baby!" Kai continued, kicking snow at Gerda.

"Kai, stop it!" the girl cried.

"Hmph, what a baby." the child commented as he left the poor girl alone in the cold.

Kai went home, going to the balcony that connects his house to Gerda's. Without much thought, he kicked the pots that contained the white and red roses. The pots smashed into the ground and shattered into pieces, the flowers became lifeless... All in front of the girl's eyes.

"Kai..." Gerda felt overwhelming sadness.

"Hehe, oops." the boy insisted. "Useless flowers. All smelly and ugly! I didn't like them anyway!"

He then returned outside to destroy the flowers even more, stomping at them, ripping them to shreds. The boy continued until there was nothing left. The sight left Gerda bursting into tears. Kai, on the other hand, couldn't care less. Before the girl could stop herself, the words came out before she knew it.

"Y-You're a terrible person, Kai! I hate you!" Gerda suddenly yelled. She quickly covered her mouth, shocked at what she just said.

Kai didn't even looked fazed by her words, "Well, I don't like you either. It's not like I have feelings for you anyway!"

The cold words only hurt Gerda more and more until she couldn't take it. Getting up to her feet, she could only give him a weak glare before turning and running away from him. Kai made no effort to follow her.

* * *

In the Field of Roses, Gerda was pondering in her thoughts.

 _'Why did I say such horrible things to him?'_

"Gerda?" a voice called out to her.

The child looked up to see an older girl. She was older than her by two years. She knew the girl very well. Her short black, boyish hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. The eight year old would dressed in dark colors of red and black.

"Robbie." the girl whispered her friend's name.

"What's wrong?" the older girl asked.

Instead, Gerda cried and hugged her. Robbie was confused, but waited for the girl to calm down before letting her talk. After a few minutes have passed, the younger girl explained everything. When she finished, Robbie comforted her.

"Why? Why did Kai say all those mean things?" Gerda wondered.

"I don't know, Gerda." Robbie sighs. "Boys... They're always a prick."

"Oh, not Kai. You know that more than anyone, Robbie." Gerda insisted.

"I know. I just don't understand why the sudden change." she replied.

* * *

Being the eldest of all the other children, Robbie decided to confront Kai the next day. She caught him making fun of another child as he destroyed her snowman. The older girl stormed at him, feeling anger building inside her.

"What the _HECK_ , Kai?!" she yelled.

"Oh, another annoying girl." Kai responded in a cocky way.

"How could you?!" Robbie asked.

"How could I what?" he questioned.

"Do you have any idea what you did yesterday?!" she demanded.

"No, not really. It's not like I care." Kai simply answered.

"You _hurt_ Gerda! You broke her heart into two!" Robbie insisted.

"Really now?" Kai questioned, getting really annoyed. He shrugged, "Like I care, so why should you?"

The girl was a bit shock at her friend's sudden change in attitude, "What happened to you?"

Instead of answering, he asked, "By the way, you were once the Robber Girl, right Robbie?"

Surprised by the question, the girl suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. She didn't like getting into the topic of her past.

Wrapping her arms around herself and avoiding eye contact, she answered, "T-That's not who I am anymore..."

"Well, why don't you be one again?" Kai suggested. "I would rather play rough than with all the crybabies in this village."

"What the heck happened to you?" Robbie wondered. "Anyway, I'm not going to repeat myself, Kai."

"What? How boring..." Kai responded. "Whatever, you've grown soft."

With that remark, he walked passed her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere in particular. I just decided that I don't want to associate myself with lame friends like you and Gerda." he insisted.

Out of nowhere, there was a stinging red mark on the side of his cheek. Kai has fallen backwards with his hand on the spot where he was slapped. Robbie was furious and the boy could have sworn that he saw tears at the brim of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

"Idiot!" her tone was filled with anger, but with a hidden hurt at the same time. "If you don't apologized to Gerda, then I'll _never_ forgive you for hurting her like that!"

Kai didn't understand. Why was Robbie so upset? She usually wasn't the one who expresses her emotions out in the open like that. He didn't even have a chance to think about it because she was already turning and running off in the other direction. When he got up, he started to realized how hard her slap was. It was still hurting. The boy slumped a bit, wondering if that slap was meant to be more personal or not...

Whatever. It's not like it mattered. He walked slowly, not caring if he stayed out in the snow for so long. Where he was heading? Back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow White was feeling more troubled. Like she was in mental conflict with herself. It wasn't long until she noticed the change in her appearance. When did she became like this? When did it even happened? She doesn't remember. Time had a funny effect on her. She can just never know when it happened. It all just happen long ago.

How long has she been searching again? There can never be an exact number. Just centuries.

"How am I going to find a Golden Child?" she wondered out loud.

She wandered around the hallways until she decided to pay the False Mirror a visit. He was still in her father's chamber, all chained up to a wall.

"Have you find the Golden Child yet?" he asked weakly.

The Snow Queen only shook her head in silence.

"I was hoping you would know." she replied.

"Unfortunately, I am too weak to know. However, there is a child out there..."

"Is this child the one?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I can assure it." the False Mirror replied.

Of course he knew. He can feel his shard inside the boy. If he was the Golden Child, it shouldn't have affected him. However, if the special child is somewhere within the kingdom, he would have felt his spell fading away. Nothing so far. Maybe the child is not in the kingdom? Or maybe the child has yet to discovered their powers?

It was later in the evening when the Snow Queen have noticed a commotion outside her kingdom. Curious and hopeful, she sent her familiar to be her eyes. The eagle perched on one of the window sills, watching the scene. There was a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was throwing snowballs at all the other children, causing mischief in the village. Through Aquila, Snow saw everything. Her attention was drawn towards Kai.

 _'Perhaps, he was the one I was searching for...'_ she thought.

If that was so, then she'll need to meet this child personally.

The chances were 50/50 if talking about just the boy. In retrospect, however, it was one out of the many children she has taken already. However, it could be highly unlikely that this boy was the one she was searching for...

She wants to be certain. When visiting the False Mirror again, he didn't give any confirmation. There was still a chance that he could be the Golden Child! Unknown to the Snow Queen, the mirror was lying. He already knew that the boy, Kai, wasn't the one. However, if there was any possible chance that he could be in close relations with the Golden Child... Then capturing the boy would give the mirror the upper advantage... For he was certain that the Golden Child will attempt at rescue.

Unfortunately, Snow White was only frustrated with the news the mirror could give her. She just wanted to find the Golden Child and end this quickly. Leaving the False Mirror, the Queen went to her son's crypt. Upon seeing him in this pitiful state of his can only make her shad tears as she fallen to her knees. It was a mother's nightmare to see her child in an non-waking state, especially when she couldn't do much except wait.

"Don't worry, Gwyn." she whispered as she hold his hand. "I promise I will find a way to wake you up."

Giving him a kiss on the forehead, the sadden Queen walked out of his room, locking the door on her way out.

* * *

The next day, Kai was causing even more mischief. He stole the glasses of Gerda's Grandma, playing mean pranks on the other children, and destroying snow forts and castles. Finally, he caught sight of Gerda. She was bringing in new flower pots containing white and red roses. The boy happily walked up to her.

"Hi Gerda!" he so happily called out.

"Kai..." the girl wasn't sure on how to react to his change in mood.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"O-Oh, I was hoping that the roses... Would look nice... If it was on our balcony like before..." Gerda slowly responded.

"Well, they looked perfect." Kai commented.

"Really?" Gerda became hopeful. Maybe Kai was simply upset for the last two days. Maybe something caused him to be mean and it wasn't him being like that.

"Mm." Kai nodded. Then he face changed. "Perfect to be destroyed."

"Hey!" before Gerda could stopped him, Kai grabbed the flower pots. "Kai!"

He ripped the flowers from the pot and began ripping the petals off. Once all the petals were gone, he threw them into the air like confetti.

"Go away disgusting little flowers. Die in the cold. Yay, yay." Kai sang with no effort.

"Kai... How could you..." Gerda became upset again, unable to keep the hurt in her voice from being heard. "What have you done?"

The boy only taunted the devastated girl, "Ha, that's right. Go on, cry! This is why I don't want to be with a cry baby."

Suddenly, the door opened and out came Noah. He was the boy's father. The man looked greatly disappointed.

"Kai, come here." he called out sternly.

The boy suddenly became quiet as he slowly went inside. Noah looked at the sadden Gerda, his face softened, pitying the girl.

"Excuse us, Gerda. This will only take a moment." he told her before closing the door. When the door was closed, the man turned his sight onto his son. "This has gone too far, Kai!"

He expected Kai to say something, but instead he didn't. The boy, however, was thinking very negativing, thanks to the shard within him.

 _'Stupid, old man. Why did he have to ruin my fun?'_

"Well, is there something you want to say?" Noah asked. When Kai didn't respond, Noah sigh. "Really now? I am very disappointed in you, Son."

"When will I go out to play?" Kai asked rudely.

"You can go out to play once you apologize to Gerda." Noah insisted.

"Why should I? Besides, I won't take orders from an old grandpa like you!" Kai insulted his father.

Noah was taken aback by his son's change in demeanor. But that all changed when he face became serious. Without saying anything, the man pointed upstairs.

When Kai didn't follow, Noah told him, "Go to your room. You are hereby grounded until you come to your senses and apologize to Gerda."

It was a few minutes of silence until Kai slowly went upstairs. Noah only watched sadly at the boy's poor behavior, shaking his head when he heard the door slammed shut.

 _'I am extremely disappointed in you, Kai.'_ he thought. Turning to the family photo of himself, Kai, and a woman, Noah stared at the picture of the woman.

She had lovely golden hair is curls and clear blue eyes. The man once met the woman when he saw her feeding some animals in the forest. He was on his way to collect wood back then. Soon, their eyes met one another. It's was love at first sight. The happy couple were married on March 19, 1995. A year later, Kai was born in November 28, 1996. However, because his wife wasn't used to the intense cold in the Swiss Alps, she soon passed away from illness.

Picking up the family photo, Noah spoke, "What should I do, Agathe? Life hasn't been easy since you passed away. If only you could have lived. I'm sure, Kai would have been happy to have you in his life."

* * *

In his room, Kai was laying on his bed, looking rather bored. He was reflecting a bit on what he had done. In a way, he kinda felt bad for having gone too far, but eventually, that feeling was replaced with an empty dullness. Like "oh, so well for him".

Finally, Kai went to look at his window to become fascinated with the falling snow.

"Wow, snow bees!" he exclaimed. The boy opened the window to let a snowflake in. Quickly grabbing his magnifying glass, he examined the crystallize water. "It's perfect, much better than flowers."

Perfect and ever lasting! Well, until the warm seasons come of course. However, it always snowed in the Snowfall Kingdom so the boy didn't worry much about them melting.

"Hey, Kai!" a voice called out to him.

The young boy looked down from his window to see the Favre Triplets: Travis, Peter, and Tom. It had been Travis who called out to him.

"Do you want to go sledding with us?" Tom asked.

"I can't. I'm grounded." Kai pouted.

"What? But you're never grounded before, what did you do?" Peter questioned.

"That's the thing, I don't know." the boy answered.

 _"Yes, my boy. You didn't do anything wrong."_ a voice told him. _"Your father was in the wrong, not you."_

"My father was being a total jerk!" Kai told the triplets.

"Oh, that's too bad." Travis comments.

"If you want to go sledding with us, take your shed and meet us in the forest." Peter replied as he and his brothers walked away.

 _"Well, what are you waiting for? Don't you want to join them? Forget about being grounded, it's time for you to have fun."_

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Kai yelled as he went back inside to grab his sled.

The boy quietly went downstairs and checked the room his father was in. Noah was preparing a horse outside in the backyard. It looks like he was getting ready for some sort of guide. Kai became hesitant as his eyes wandered to the picture frame. It has been faced down on the little table. Going over towards the table, Kai almost turned the frame faced up when he heard the door being opened.

His father was coming in!

Forgetting about the photo, the boy rushed out of his house with his sled, closing the door quickly enough before Noah suspected anything. After calming down from that close call, Kai catch up with the boys.

* * *

On the way, he saw Gerda. Quickly shifting his sight on something elsewhere, he was becoming annoyed when he heard footsteps following him.

"Go away." Kai told Gerda. The girl didn't say anything and just continued timidly. Finally, Kai had enough. He turned around so fast that it caught Gerda off guard. "Why can't you leave me alone?!"

"Kai..." Gerda still couldn't believe it. "I just wanted to be sure that you're okay..."

"Well, I am! So stop following me!" Kai yelled.

His yelling stopped the triplets as they turned around to see what was going on.

"Kai, is something wrong?" Travis questioned.

"It's fine." the boy replied. Ignoring Gerda, he walked passed the triplets. "Let's go."

"H-Hey, are you sure you're fine?" Tom asked.

"I said I'm fine so let's go!" Kai snapped.

"What about Gerda?" Peter questioned.

"Gerda can play nurse with all her girly friends." Kai insulted her.

The girl simply looked down to the ground, not wanting to show Kai or the other boys her tears. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm sure Kai is just having a bad day right now." Travis insisted.

"Come on, Travis! Hurry up!" the cursed child ordered.

"See you soon, Gerda." the older boy left her alone at the edge of the forest.

Through the shard within Kai, the False Mirror can feel the presence of the Golden Child. However, it was weak and faint. If there was only a way to tell if the child was truly there. But why the rush? He wanted to enjoy playing with their lives. Humans are so easy to manipulate. So, for fun...

Kai was hiding, wanting to scare the boys. It was meant to be a harmless prank. He hid in a dark cave while the Favre Triplets called out his name.

"Kai! Where are you?" the brothers all called out for him, but he didn't answer.

"Hehe, this is just too easy!" the boy whispered to himself.

He threw a snowball at one of the brothers.

"Hey, why did you through a snowball at me?" Peter asked Tom.

"It wasn't me." the younger brother argued.

"How could you be playing games when Kai is nowhere to be found?" Travis came up to his brothers.

While the brothers were arguing, Kai was busy making a horrible snowman. It just looked unfriendly. One he was finished, the boy moved the snowman closer to the brothers. However, the sky suddenly darkened for the Snow Queen was casting another of her snowstorms. She was honestly getting more flustered in finding the child that radiated a golden aura. Just how much longer does she has to wait patiently for that day to come? The day where she kept her promise to her son?

The blizzard caused the argument between the triplets to disperse for they became concern for Kai's well-being... That is, until they saw the snowman he made. However, because of the snowstorm, it looked like a scary creature. The brothers yelled as they ran out of the forest. Kai, in the meantime, was laughing at their cowardice. But it didn't last long since the snowstorm was already making it difficult to return. The boy fought back against the harsh wind, but it was no use.

"H-Hey, wait for me!" he called out for the others, but they were far gone to hear him.

The boy was blinded by the storm that he couldn't see where he was going. The broken tree branches couldn't support him with the extra weight the snow gave. The branches crack beneath him, causing the poor boy to fall and tumbled. He continued his terrible fall until he landed in the center of the Field of Roses. Although he wasn't badly injured, the fall knocked him unconscious. The flower field was the only place that was untouched by the winter, its roses made Kai felt relaxed. It was almost like he had forgotten something... Something important to him. Whatever it was, the boy did not stir.

* * *

Gerda was patiently waiting when the snowstorm came.

"Strange... When did this storm arrive? I can't help but feel that it's magic." Gerda muttered to herself as she braced herself from the winds.

"AHH!" she opened her eyes towards the forest as she saw the Favre Triplets ran out.

"What happen? Where's Kai?" she asked.

"I don't know. We tried looking for him, but then this storm came!" Tom explained.

"We have to find shelter, Gerda!" Peter advised.

"No, I'm not leaving without Kai!" the girl firmly answered as she ran into the forest.

"Gerda, wait!" Travis tried to stopped her, but was too late.

The storm just got worse, forcing the boys to retreat. Gerda went to the only place she could think of... That Kai would have gone. And there he was. Laying in the Field of Roses, the place where he once took her... Where they shared their childish kiss. The girl still remembers it. How could she forget about that time? It was something she can never forget.

"Kai!" she exclaimed as she ran to the field.

She tried shaking him, but he didn't stir. She even tried calling out his name a few times, but still he didn't wake. Worried and scared for her friend, Gerda began to cry. Miraculously, one of her tear fall onto Kai's chest.

That was when _he_ felt it. The presence of the Golden Child! She or he was here! However, he can feel the tear removing his curse along with his shard from the boy's heart. Oh well. That didn't matter to him. It was understandable that his curse was removed since it was a little shard. If the teardrop were to landed on the main mirror, however, his powers would have been restored. But that didn't worry him. Now he was for sure that the Golden Child is somewhere in the kingdom. Snow White just hasn't found the child yet, that's all.

Meanwhile, with his curse removed, Kai stirred.

"G-Gerda?" he called out as he weakly sat up. "Wha... What happened?"

"Oh, Kai!" Gerda tearfully hugged him.

"H-Hey, what's gotten into you?" Kai questioned, feeling rather awkward.

"I thought you were never going to wake up!" Gerda exclaimed.

"Oh, did I?" Kai wondered as he thought. Why was he here in the first place? "Oh..."

"Kai?" his friend called out to him.

"I'm sorry, Gerda." he apologized. When seeing Gerda giving him a questioning look, he clarified. "For all the mean things I did. I honestly didn't know why I did them, but still... I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, that..." she thought about what had happen. In the end, she shook her head. "It's all in the past now and I accept your apology."

"I'm forgiven?" he asked, half surprise and half happy.

Gerda giggled, "Yes, you are."

All of the sudden, it was no longer snowing... Almost like it never happened. However, the children didn't care. Kai was back to his old self. As Gerda helped him up, the two of them went back to the village. Poor Kai. He still has to apologize to everyone else whom he hurt. However, Gerda promised to be there for him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Back in the palace where the False Mirror was still shackled, the Snow Queen came to visit him. The False Mirror was more than delighted to give her good news. How he will easily fool her into thinking that he will saved her son. He was even more than happy that his curse finally changed the Queen. Honestly, he preferred Snow White the way she is now. The change just compliments her cold powers.

As she approached him, the mirror can tell that a piece of herself seemed lost. Now, she has become lost, mostly unfeeling, and well... Cold.

"Ah, Snow White. I came bearing you with good news. The Golden Child is here, in your kingdom." the False Mirror replied.

"Really?" Snow questioned, her hopes was up.

"Yes, you must find that child. You absolutely _must_ if you want your son to be saved." he told her.

The Snow Queen nodded.

 _'Wait for me, my son. Soon, you'll be free from your curse once and for all.'_ she thought.

When she left the room, the False Mirror showed an image. The image showed three children. Kai was shown apologizing to Robbie. The girl looked angry at him, at first, as she turned her face away. It was when the boy let down his guard that the girl hugged him, accepting his apology. Gerda was smiling as she decided to join in a game of tag. Kai, of course, was it.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story was written for answering some questions I had for the RotSQ.  
**

 **1) Why did the Snow Queen found the Golden Child specifically in 2002? She has been searching for "centuries". Remember, every 100 yrs during the Silver Moon is where a Golden Child is chosen (from Hansel's distant family tree).**

 **The answer, because in order to confirm that there is a Golden Child in the Snowfall Kingdom, the False Mirror needed to feel the child's presence through his/her tears on his mirror shard. Which why I needed to have Kai cursed. However, the shard was in his heart, so the tear is needed rather than physical contact.**

 **(Plus, I like having references towards the original story since I believe Gwyn is partly based off of Kai, but is his own separate character).**

 **2) Why did Kai need to be captured if the False Mirror might knew that he wasn't the Golden Child?**

 **The answer is because the boy could be used to his advantage. He could be friends with a Golden Child and he is. If Gerda wasn't capture during the start of RotSQ, then there was a chance she would try sneaking into the palace, which she did. Don't be fooled by the mirror, people. It knows everything. It's clever than you think.**

 **3) Why haven't we seen Kai's mother? Why only Noah?**

 **The answer is because (in my interpretation, at the very least) his mother, Agathe, is dead. In The Snow Queen Tale Parable, the deadly cold caused the inhabitants to leave while others who stayed behind were dead from the cold. So, unfortunately, Kai's mother died in a Disney old-fashioned way.**

 **4) Where are Gerda's parents? We know she has them, but where are they?**

 **You just have to wait next chapter. Actually, I'm more familiar with the version where Gerda lives with her grandmother (although, in other version, Kai was the one who lives with his grandmother). I'm not really sure how to fit them into my story, but I'll give it a try in the next chapter.**

 **See you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Before that Moment

**Aloha, everyone! This is it! The final chapter. I have nothing to say, except enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Before that Moment

In the Snowfall Palace, silence can only be heard. This palace was no longer the bright happy place it once was. Not since most of the guards have died from the extreme cold. The Snow Queen was making her way to the church, to where her son was. As she looked at Gwyn, she started to stroke his whitish-blonde hair affectionately, like what a mother does before tucking their child to bed.

How long has it been since he had slept like this? So many years lost to a curse. She wished they could simply live like a normal family. A happy one. She missed celebrating his birthdays, enjoying her son's smiles, and everything after. Despite time passes, it never did for her. It was only an extended version of long endless hours of her reliving that same scenario. Her inability to wake her little Prince.

"Don't worry, my son. I'll find a way to save you somehow. No matter how long it takes." Snow assured him in sleep. She forced a sad smile on her face, "Everyday, I would dream of you waking up. Your smile would always make me feel better. I don't care whatever happens to me, so long as I can see you awake again. So please, open your eyes..."

Nothing. No response. However, she wasn't expecting anything different. Why would it? Everything was just the same. Gwyn was still asleep... In an dreamless sleep. However, the Snow Queen continued to masked her emotion, pretending that everything was alright. But it wasn't. Left with nothing else to do, but continuing the search, she give him a kiss on the forehead like always before leaving the room.

She wanted to stay longer, but couldn't. The faster she could find the Golden Child, the quicker she could end this horrid nightmare of hers. The pain was just too unbearable. After closing the door, the Snow Queen leaned her back on it as she let out a shaky cold breath. Tears started to form in her icy blue eyes, but the moment it rolled down her face, a tiny clank can be heard.

Her tears have turned into ice crystals, a side effect you might say from being controlled by the cursed shard.

The Snow Queen couldn't help, but feel complete sadness and a hint of helplessness. So she collapsed to the floor, wrapped her arms around her knees and wept quietly.

* * *

In the village, it was snowing more than usual. Then again, it was always snowing. Kai and Gerda were playing until they stopped to admire the fresh falling snow.

"Oh look, Gerda! Snow Bees!" Kai pointed excitedly.

"Snow Bees? But Kai, they're snowflakes." Gerda replied. "Why did you called them Snow Bees?"

Kai answered, "They're called Snow Bees because of their Queen. The Snow Queen."

"Who is the Snow Queen?" Gerda questioned.

"I don't know. All the other children were talking about her, but I don't know anything about the Snow Queen." Kai replied.

"Maybe Grandmother will know." the girl insisted.

"Yes, let's go asked her." Kai suggested.

The children agreed as they went inside from the cold. Immediately, Gerda saw her parents, Amelie and Frans.

"Hello there, Gerda. Coming inside from the cold?" Amelie asked. "And Kai, welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me, Ms. Amelie and Mr. Frans." Kai politely replied.

"Grandmother!" Gerda called out to the elder woman known as Annaliese.

"Oh, Gerda. What do you need? Ah, and I can see that you brought Kai with you." the girl's grandma chuckled.

"We want to know more about the Snow Queen." Kai answered.

"Ah, I see." Annaliese gestured for the children to take a seat as she took out a book. "Well, there was a story about the Snow Queen way back when I was just a girl like you, Gerda."

"Can you read it to us, Grandma?" the girl asked, excited to listen to another story.

"Yes, of course." Annaliese smiled as she turned a page. "And Kai, you are welcome to stay from the cold."

"Thank you, Ms. Annaliese." Kai replied.

"My, such a polite young boy. I still cannot believe that just three months ago, you were not acting like yourself." the elderly woman remarked as Kai felt a tinge of shame for his actions.

"I really don't know why I acted the way I did. I apologize for all the harm I've done." the boy shyly answered out of guilt.

The old woman laughed lightly, "You don't have to apologize, dear child. Help yourself to my baked goods."

The moment she suggested the idea, Gerda came out of the kitchen with a plate full of cookies. The boy didn't almost realized the girl's absence until he can smell the fresh scent of his most favorite treat.

"Mm, gingersnaps..." Kai mumbled, unable to resist the delicious sweet.

Gerda couldn't help, but let out a giggle as she and Kai tried to snatch the most cookies off the plate to stuffed their face. The old woman watched the children fondly and waited patiently for them to finished eating before starting the story. Eventually, the children gave the woman their undivided attention and she began. The two friends stared in wonder at the story, feeling many emotions. Fear, sadness, understanding, pitiful... It was until after eight in the evening that the story was finished.

"I'm afraid that is it." Annaliese told them after seeing in their faces that they wanted to hear more.

"Wait... That's it?" Kai questioned. "That's the end?!"

"What ever happened to the Snow Queen's son?" Gerda wondered.

"I don't know. Even now, she is still out there... Searching for the special child to wake her little Prince." her grandmother answered. "That is why most parents warned their children to not stay out in the snow for long, out of fear that they will get taken."

"What ever happens to the children that the Snow Queen took?" Kai asked.

"No one knows. So long as her child remains asleep, she will continue her act until she can find the child she needs." the woman replied. Seeing the children's worried look, she decided to go to the kitchen. "I'll go make more cookies for you two."

After she left the room, Kai and Gerda just look at each other before the girl eyed the book in thoughts. Many minutes have passed in utter silence until the girl spoke what she had in mind.

"Oh, the Snow Queen sound scary. Taking all those children..." she shuddered, but couldn't help except feeling sorry at the same time.

"Don't worry, Gerda!" Kai assured his friend.

"Huh?"

"I'll be here to protect you!" he explained.

"Really?" she smiled. "Why?"

"Remember what I told you during your first few days living here? Six months ago?"

The girl shook her head, "No."

"I told you once that you were like a Princess. And as Princess, it's my job to protect you as Knight." the boy smiled.

"Oh? And how will you protect me, Sir Kai?" Gerda questioned playfully as she got up to give a curtsy.

"If the Snow Queen ever harms you, Princess Gerda, I'll catch her and throw her into the fireplace!" Kai bowed to her before playing around.

"Kai!" the girl laughed at his antics. "I don't think that's very nice."

"Anything to protect you, my Princess." he gave her a hand.

"Oh, Kai." she laughed, accepting his hand.

They continued playing during the snowstorm until Gerda's Grandma came in with a new batch of freshly baked cookies.

"Why, Kai, I'm sure that you'll grow up into a fine man one day. Perfect for my sweet Gerda." Annaliese remarked.

"Grandma!" Gerda shot a look at her, feeling embarrassed from her words.

Her first kiss with Kai was one thing, but for her own grandmother to believe that they'll grow up loving each other... Completely absurd!

Nevertheless, the woman laughed, "Come, Gerda. Help me decorate the other cookies."

Once the girl left the room to join with the elderly woman, Kai went to look at the windows. Oddly, he thought he heard someone humming a song, much like a lullaby. As he looked hard in the snowy scenery, he could see someone. Whoever it was, they were looking at the windows of other houses. But then he couldn't see them anymore because of the snow. Suddenly, he saw a face. _Her_ face. The lovely serene face was looking at him, but those piercing icy blue eyes frightened him. Just one glance and the boy knew that this woman was the Snow Queen.

However, she looked sad, not evil like the story that Gerda's Grandmother just read. Well, then again, the story never mentioned her as being completely evil... Or heartless. As she peered into the window in curiosity of this child, the window was covered in frost in the shape of flowers. Immediately after the frost disappeared from the window, she was gone!

* * *

The boy became worried. He had told Gerda about what he saw last night and the girl shared his worries. What if they were the next children that the Snow Queen was interested in? Most of the parents have already forbid their children from going outside for the rest of the week! The two both decided that it would be safer if they don't go outside this night. However, the urge to simply play in the snow was difficult. As dawn become dusk, stars quickly fill the dark night sky. Another snowstorm came.

Kai was in his room, looking at the streets through his window until he saw her. Her face was looking at his bedroom window.

 _"You don't have to be afraid, Kai. Come."_ she whispered.

He could hear her voice despite she was inaudible with the window between them. Even when it sounded more like a quiet whisper, it was like the wind was saying those words to him. So calm, soothing, and very... Motherly. Quickly, she became the snowflakes herself and teleported from his window to the front of his house.

The Snow Queen was singing with a glowing apple in one of her hands. Her melodic, yet melancholy song had put him under a trance, much like the tales of the Pied Piper who lured children with his flute. And the glowing apple she carried with her had made him forget what he was doing. Lured by her song, Kai went downstairs to open the door.

Meanwhile, Gerda was looking from her bedroom window to see Kai has gone outside. What was he thinking?! Feeling that she needed to follow him, Gerda quickly grabbed her coat and run outside. She didn't dare call out his name out of fear of attracting attention to herself, especially the woman whom Kai was following. She walked behind, but not too close to get caught.

As Kai followed the Snow Queen, he could have sworn that he just saw a large bulky figure from a distance with the other children, but his eyes were fixated on the beautiful figure in front of him. He continued to follow her as she elegantly walked to a frozen lake. Finally, she turned to faced him.

"Don't be afraid of me, Kai. I won't hurt you. Here... Take my hand." her voice sounded much like a mother's. It was clear that she has experience with children around his age. The boy made no move of hesitation as he took her hand. "Good. Now hold on tight to my hand."

"W-Where are we going?" Kai asked.

"Why, to my palace, dear child. All your friends are there, waiting for you to play with them."

"Kai!" Gerda called out, having lost sight of him in the Snow Queen's storm.

The girl's attention was caught by the Snow Queen as snow flurries swirled around them, preventing Gerda from getting close. The girl quickly hid herself from view as the frozen lake started to crack. Finally, they were gone and Gerda was the only one to witness it. The Snow Queen knew she had missed that one child, but she didn't want the girl to freeze to death. Just because she is abducting these children, doesn't mean that she wanted their lives to be endangered.

She may be tearing other families apart, but she can assure to all the mothers in her kingdom that they will not suffer the loss of their child like her.

Besides, she can always catch the girl the following night. Calling for the massive wind, she commands them to take the child home. Eventually, the wind managed to swept Gerda off her feet and carried her back to her bedroom as the Snow Queen attempts to erased her memories. If only she knew that the Golden Child she was looking for was there all this time.

* * *

The next day, Gerda woke up remembering everything. It was no dream that Kai was taken last night! She was one of a few handful of children left. The others were captured along with Kai last night. Although to be more accurate, the Mountain Beast took the other children while the Snow Queen personally took Kai.

That morning, Gerda immediately went outside along with many worried parents. Each parents were calling out for their child to come back. Some were grieving while others were crying before giving up. The girl was running up to her neighbor's house, but just before she could knock...

"Gerda!" she heard her name being called.

"Robbie! I'm so glad that you're not taken." the girl expressed her relief.

"I'm glad for you too." she suddenly became serious. "I can't say the same thing for Kai, though."

"You saw?" the younger girl questioned.

"Last night, I saw him with the Snow Queen while I was sneaking around near her palace." Robbie explained.

"Can you take me there?" Gerda asked.

"Yes, but not now." the eight year old replied. "It's too dangerous in the morning. I'll show you later in the afternoon. First, we have to informed Kai's father."

Gerda nodded as she turned to knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Noah. He looked worried like all the other parents, but busy at the same time.

"Gerda, Robbie, what are you two doing here?" Noah asked the girls.

"Mr. Noah, Kai is missing!" Gerda exclaimed.

"He was taken by the Snow Queen." Robbie added.

"So it would seem." Noah answered as he steps out of his house and continued onward.

The girls looked at each other for a moment before following the father of their best friend. Noah was busy, preparing a horse and carriage.

"Mr. Noah, Kai could be in danger, we have to go after him." Gerda insisted with urgency hinted in her tone.

The man turned to faced the girls with a warm smile, "Thank you for caring for my son, you two, but you mustn't go after him. Although I appreciate your thoughts and concern. Kai is my only son. If I were to lose him..."

"So are you telling us to sit and wait?" Robbie questioned.

"You two can't go out exploring alone, it could be dangerous. All you can do is hope that the Detective can solve this mystery. Only she can save the missing children and Kai." he explained.

"When will she come?" Gerda asked.

"Someone notified her and has asked for her help. She should be arriving tomorrow night since she lived in Scotland. So by the time she arrives, it would have already been two days since the children were taken." Noah answered. "I'm preparing the horse and carriage because I'll be there to take her to the kingdom personally."

* * *

Despite what Noah told her, Gerda couldn't simply wait. It was just too long! That day, Robbie took Gerda to the Snowfall Palace. All the places she can hide and sneak into in case if someone saw her. She was thankful for the Robber Girl's help and wished her a safe trip. Why, you may wonder. Well, Gerda isn't the only one who will be going off in an adventure. Robbie was going back to her old home town to meet with old friends. In other words, it will only be Gerda who will be journeying to this frozen palace. Although she trust the Detective, she fears for her friends, especially Kai. So that day, she planned for the next.

However, something unexpected happened that very day. It was close to evening when Gerda was about to leave when her grandmother caught her in the middle of the act.

"Gerda, where are you going?" Annaliese asked.

"I have to go and save Kai." the girl answered, feeling a bit guilty for disobeying her family.

"Gerda, before you do go, I want you to know the rest of the story. You see, I have left out some details when I read to you and Kai." her grandmother decided. "I have no doubt that the child the Snow Queen could be looking for... Is you."

"Me?" Gerda didn't quite understand.

"She is looking for the Golden Child, a child who is blessed on a Silver Moon to be given immunity towards spells and enchantments." Annaliese explained. "It has been in our family's blood for hundreds of generations."

"Does Mother and Father know?" she wondered.

"Yes, although they tried to keep it a secret. A Golden Child's history is very elusive to that of the Snow Queen's."

Gerda has doubts that she was _the_ special child the Snow Queen was looking for, but at least she now understood why her parents felt about her staying outside for too long... Especially when she occasionally sneak out to play with Kai.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I have to save Kai and the others."

"I understand, I won't stop you." her grandmother replied.

"You won't?" Gerda was surprised.

"No. I believed that this must be the act of Fate. Perhaps by saving your friends, you can finished the final chapter of the Snow Queen and begin a new one."

"Thank you, Grandma!" the girl rushed over for a hug before departing.

Since the Detective has not arrived yet, Gerda began her plan. Before she could sneak in, however, she waited and watched as the Mountain Beast came to her village and taken more of her friends. Quietly following him, the brave little girl ended up just a little closer to the palace than she had expected. Before she could enter, she stopped to notice some broken pieces under the statue of a knight. But just before she could make out what the object was, she heard footsteps. Panicking, she looked up to see a figure coming closer.

 _'The Snow Queen!'_ she thought as she quickly took a different path.

Little did she knew who it really was.

"Hey, wait!"

* * *

 **Well, that concludes what happened before the start of the game. I did wondered why Gerda ran off when the Detective saw her. I hope you love this last chapter.**


End file.
